Bleach:The New Era
by dsjoshua1
Summary: (Redo of my original Bleach The New Era Story) Many years after the Thousand Year Blood War, a new hero arises by the name of Hiro Hayasihi, a boy who just lived a normal life until he meets a mysterious girl who gives him her power, making him the new substitute soul reaper and protector of Karakura Town
1. Chapter 1- So It Begins

The moon's light shone off the girl's broadsword as she landed on a transmission tower just outside of Karakura Town. She stood up and balanced herself with ease on the top of the tower. She adjusted the broadsword on her back as the Senkaimon that had opened up in the clear sky closed and faded away.

She stayed in place, not worried or even fearing the risk of being seen by anybody, especially in a forested area this late at night. It wasn't like anyone could see her anyway.

The Hell Butterfly that had accompanied her fluttered out from the Senkaimon at the last minute and passed her head. She paid it no attention though as she looked down at the town below her.

"...So this is where I'll be for the next 2 months...Karakura Town..."

As she said that her phone went off. She reached over with her left hand and pulled the phone from the holder on her black arm sleeve she had on her right arm. She slid the screen opened and examined the contents of the message.

'And I have recieved my first job...so much for having a quick rest.' She thought this to herself, not saying it out loud.

She put the phone back in it's holder and hopped off the top of the tower. She didn't fall straight to the ground though. She started to run across the air, with the moons light being her only guide through the night while at the same time, it beamed down on her sword, which reflected the moons light back.

She ran across the night sky with no fear of being spotted at all.

* * *

Hiro had two special gifts. One he considered a pain and another one which he couldn't tell was a gift or a curse.

The 1st gift had reared its ugly head on his first day as a high school student. In fact it seem to rear its ugly head a lot, particularly when he didn't want it to.

One of those days just happen to be today. And all because he had punched a thug out.

He didn't do it for no reason. The guy had tried to mug him at a convience store and as a result, he got a one way trip to the hospital. The people in the store had thought otherwise since they failed to notice the man reaching for Hiro's wallet to steal some of his yen. They only saw Hiro punch his daylights out. But it was the truth.

Hiro couldn't predict that said thug just happen to be a second year at Karakura High. He also couldn't predict that said thug had several friends who decided to get back at him. As soon as school ended, the thugs friends quite literally dragged him away from his friends and girlfriend.

It was relatively easy for them to spot him to. Then again, it was easy to spot Hiro in a crowd cause he stood out so badly. It wasn't due to a disability or deformity. And it wasn't due to the fact of being a foreigner, which he wasn't. And it wasn't like he had a personality that really stood out unless you accounted for his occasional short temper.

There was one thing and only one thing that made him stand out.

His Crimson disheveled spiky red hair. The hair he got from his mom who was probably going to kill him when he got home due to the fact this was making him late.

He dodged a right hook before proceeding to knee one of the thugs that had charged towards him. Square in the gut.

He then proceeded to move his knee and and elbowed the thug in the back of his neck. The thugs eyed rolled into the back of his head as he collapsed.

Hiro then quickly moved his head to the side and threw his right foot back. It met its target as the thug who tried to attack him from behind had the air knocked out of him.

Hiro threw his head back and headbutted him square in the nose. The man grabbed his face and rolled on the floor in pain as Hiro gave the remaining thugs a dull look. He hadn't even moved from the spot they threw him in.

Among said thugs was the one who he beat up, who looked ready to piss his pants as Hiro survived the first onslaught as another one of the thugs, a rather fat one rushed in and tried to spear Hiro.

Hiro still didn't move as he just lifted his leg up and slammed the sole of his shoes into the 2nd year's face. His pudgy face just jiggled and the shock ran up his spine.

Hiro looked up at the 3 remaining thugs, which he included who he guessed to be the leader due to the fact he looked the most thug like with the piercing and tattoos over his body. He made Hiro look normal in comparison

"Listen, it's cool you guys want to avenge your friend and all but could you maybe piss off and just let me go? My mom's going to be pissed if I come home late."

It was rather late to ask that. He was well aware of the horribly timed question being horribly timed, but he didn't care about that and didn't bother to as he kept grinding his soles into the the pudgy 2nd years face.

The 2nd year with all the piercings stepped up and glared at him.

"I don't give damn what your mommy wants. You beat up one of my members and more counting the ones you just beat up. That just gives me more reason to not let you out of here alive."

"Oh Wow. I'm so scared." Hiro muttered sarcastically as he finally stopped grinding his shoe and the pudgy 2nd years face and just kicked him down as he now had a bright red mark resembling the sole of his shoe and looked back up at the remaining thugs "In all seriousness though I need to get back home. I have to help my little sis out with cooking, so if we could just end this-"

"You got some nerve talking to your senior like that. You should grovel before me and show more fear."

"That would require me to be scared though. And it's not worth it since you guys aren't worth my time."

"Not worth my time? Brats do you know who you are saying that to?"

Hiro raised a brow and moved his head to the side. He closed his eyes in thought and after a couple of seconds, he snapped his fingers and pointed.

"Two bit thugs who aren't worth shit."

He answer that in a completely calm tone. This seem to set off the remaining two that could fight as they looked at eachother, gave Hiro a murderous glare and then charged at him at the same time. The one Hiro beat up the previous day just stood back and watched as Hiro simply cracked his fist.

"What a pain in the ass." Was all he muttered as the thugs got ready to strike him at the same time. He ducked under both fist as they were about to connect.

"Huh?!"

The remaining underling turned around only to get uppercutted in the jaw and then kicked in the stomach. As he was falling down, Hiro raised his leg up and swung it down on the back of his head.

"You little shit!" The 2nd year thug leader turned and started to throw a barrage of punches Hiro's way. Hiro simply just moved his head and twisted his body to the side with relative ease.

He was now moving from his spot as he kept dodging the punches, slowly backing away making the thug grin.

"Am I making you scared now you little bitch."

"Not. In. The..." Hiro ducked as the thug threw a right hook and connected...with the thug Hiro had punched out the day before. The punch made his already broken nose look even worse as he fell backwards.

"..." The leader of the delinquents looked down in shock as the beat up thug twitched on the ground.

"...Yes I like you to send about 5 ambulance cars or whatever here. Why? Oh no reason. Just found a couple of idiots who got their asses kicked."

The thug leader turned and saw Hiro had pulled out his phone. From the way he was talking, it sounded like he was calling emergency services.

"How they get like this? Who knows. From what I can tell they look like a bunch of idiot high schoolers who try to be thugs. You might want to hurry, they are in really bad shape."

"..."

"You want my name? If it's alright for you, I rather not give it."

The thug pulled out a knife. As far as he was concerned Hiro was basically mocking him, completely ignoring him. The thought of being looked down on angered him.

He had charged at Hiro and thrusted the knife forward when it looked like Hiro wasn't paying attention. He saw it as his chance to wound the boy or at least send him to the hospital.

That never happened though.

The blade never connected. The tip wasn't even close to Hiro's neck as he had been glancing at the 2nd year from the corner of his eyes. He didn't get off the phone though and just smiled.

"You'll be here in 5 minutes. Greeeaaatttt."

Those were the last words the 2nd year delinquent heard before he saw nothing but black.

* * *

Hiro tossed the pocket knife up and down in the air, somehow avoiding be cut by the bladed end. He soon folded it up and kicked it in a nearby trash can as he left the scene of the crime. The hospital said there would be an ambulance there in about 10 minutes, 5 ambuances to be exact.

He stepped over the thug leader, whose teeth were all knocked out and to top it off, he had a broken nose. He didn't even move an inch as Hiro started to walk away from the park with a dull look on his face.

He shoved his phone into his pocket and started to trudge back home. The thugs had just happen to conviently shave off 7 extra minutes he would have wasted on the train line + walking due to the fact they dragged him to the closet park near his house.

He let out a yawn from pure boredom. He preferred not to get into fights, but he also preferred if people were going to pick fights, they give him some challenge. He didn't even break a sweat from the 5 on one assault.

That said he mildly wished the thugs landed one hit on him. Or at least gave him a black eye. It would have saved him from the wrath of his mom.

"You always seem to get into trouble, huh mister."

"Hm?"

Hiro tilted his head up and the dull look on his face mildly soften as he looked at the little girl sitting on top of the lamp pole. There was nothing really notable to say about her besides for the chain sticking out of her chest.

"Oh it's you. I was wondering where you were at during that stupid fight."

To most people, it would look like he was talking to the sky or himself sometimes which seem to make him stand out even more. The was the furthest thing from the truth though. Well for him at least. It wasn't something he refused to make public knowledge though and he planned to let it stay that way since he figure it just cause more trouble.

The ability to see spirits. It was his other gift that he had for as long as he could remember. He never understood why, but Hiro had always been one in a million people on the face of the earth who could truthfully say he could see spirits and be honest about it unlike those who lied about such things to just get money in their pockets. He could only see them though and wasn't able to communicate with them until his last year of middle school.

That said though, it wasn't something he really planned to make public knowledge. The only people who had knowledge of it was his family. Nobody else or even his friends knew about said ability.

He looked at the elementary school girl who hadn't seem to age at all since they first met, looking to be a couple years younger then his sister who had just entered middle school.

She didn't seem to age though because that was the age she had died at. The girl had apparently lived in his neighborhood and died in a swinging accident at the park. Hiro didn't know her or her family but he usually stopped to pay her a visit after he beat up some no bodies who knocked down a marker her families put down for her in her memory.

He looked up at the girl who seem to be focusing her attention up at the sky.

"I was on the swing set but when I saw those scray guys, so I moved over here." She answered

"Why you go all the way up on a lamp post though?"

"...I really don't know. I guess I just felt like looking at the sky?"

Hiro raised his brow and decided to look up at the sky.

The same blue sky.

The same amount of clouds.

More blue sky.

Somebody running in the sky.

"...!" Hiro's eyes widened in shock. He rubbed his eyes and looked behind the little girl as he noticed the extremely out of place oddity out of what he listed in his head

Nobody was running across the sky. Hiro blinked several times. He swore for a second he just saw some girl running across the sky but now he didn't.

He swore he didn't just imagine that but at the same time he didn't see said girl any more.

"..."

"Mr?"

"H-Huh? Yeah what's up?"

"Did you get a strange feeling when you looked up to?"

"?"

"You look like you saw something scary. So did you get a strange feeling to?"

Hiro raised a brow at the girl.

"Uh...no. I didn't really notice anything. I just came to the realization I better hurry home or my mom might kill me."

"Oh..."

The girl looked down and smiled at him "I wouldn't want to make you any more late then mister. You should go now."

Hiro nodded "Yeah I'll do that now. And your probably just imagining things."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. You might just be tired...wait ghost don't get tired. Uh..."

Hiro tilted his head in thought for a few seconds but gave up.

"You know what I mean. Your probably just imagining things cause nothing seems off about the sky."

"...If you say so mister. But I feel like a bunch of weird stuff is going to happen."

"Feeling might go away if you just let yourself pass on already. Anyway I got to go. I come to see you tomorrow."

Hiro walked away and waved back as the girl told him goodbye. He slung his book bag over his shoulder and started to head home

As he left the girl looked back up at the sky again in thought. The sky still did not change.

* * *

The creature let out a pained roar.

"Remove thyself from this world demon!"

The creature looked up only to have those words and the gleaming broadsword being the last thing it heard and saw respectively. The only thing it saw of it's assailant was her amber colored eyes before it vanished, screaming in agony.

The assailant twirled her broadsword in her hand before she sheathed it on her back. Her chain length aquamarine blue hair slightly rustled in the wind as she stood in the sky.

"Three hollows down and three more to go. I can do this."


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm home."

Hiro entered his home and kicked off his shoes, glad to be back in the comfort of his own home. He kicked his shoes to the side and noticed his sisters shoes, indicating she was home. Seeing the fact her school was further away and her train ride was a little longer, she would normally be home behind him but thanks to the time Hiro had wasted on the punks from his school, she got there before him.

He let out an obnoxiously loud yawn as he stuffed his hands in his pockets as he entered the living room where a girl with blue eyes was, her gaze focusing on a piece of paper as she scribbled on it. She had the same color hair as Hiro but it was more of a crimson brown color and she had it bounded with a white ribbon in a high spiked pony tail.

"Hey big bro." She greeted him, her gaze not shifting from her work. Hiro threw his bag next to her on the sofa and muttered a Hey before he headed towards the kitchen as she twirled her pencil in her hands before jotting on the paper again.

She adjusted her square wired rimmed glasses before she wrote on the paper again "So What took you so long to get home?" She asked, still not looking up from her paper with her stoic expression. "Helping spirits? Hanging out with Gray and the others? Or was it fighting?"

"The 3rd one." Hiro muttered as he grabbed a juice from the fridge and opened it "And before you say anything, I didn't start it."

"Is that right?"

"It is. I assure you I had zero intention of getting into a fight."

"True, but it's not like you try and avoid one either."

Hiro couldn't deny that point. He wasn't really one to talk things out, with the few times he even tried to failing miserably. He took a sip of his juice before he placed it down on the coffee table.

"So where are mom and dad at?"

"They went to go shopping since we were running low on food. I don't know when they'll be ba-"

SLAM!

"...They're back. And going off that slamming of the door..."

"If I run into that stupid thug again I shove his teeth down his throat!"

"Now honey, there is no need to go that far. Just calm down."

A woman who was in her early 30s stomped into the kitchen and slammed the grocery bag in her hand down, clearly annoyed as several veins popped out of her forehead. Like Mayami and Hiro, she had crimson red hair and like Hiro, she had it spiked but she had it slicked back, with it slightly reaching pass her neck and going no further. She had several piercing in both ears and even wore a choker around her neck with a skull ornament hanging from it.

The man who tried to get her to calm down was the only one in the house without crimson hair, having short dark brown hair instead. He at least appeared to be in his 30s, with thin dark brown facial hair sprouting from his chin.

He tried to talk to the woman but she pushed him to the side and stormed her way up the stairwell, completely ignoring the two sitting in the living room. The man sighed as Hiro and Mayami watched.

"What going on with mom?"

The man looked up and noticed Hiro and Mayami looking. He chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh Hiro your finally back. When you get home?"

"Just a couple of minutes ago. I got caught up in...stuff."

"Stuff?" His dad raised a brow.

"Let's just say, said stuff will be in the hospital for a couple of days." He muttered under his breath

"What did you say son? You kinda whispered that last part?"

"I had to head to Gray's house to help him with something." He lied "That's besides the point though. About the previously asked question..."

"Well let's just say your mom isn't a happy camper at the moment" The man sighed and rubbed the back of his head "We were on the way back from the store when a man decided to mug us...well mug your mom to be more precise because well...you can probably guess why. Anyway, I tried to talk him down and settle things peacefully, saving knocking him out as a last resort. I didn't make any progress though and he accidentally poked your mom with the tip of his knife...and Uh..."

"I think we can picture the rest dad." Mayami muttered.

"...How the hell do you accidentally poke someone with a knife?" Hiro asked with a doubtful look

"Well he pushed me aside cause I was standing in front of her and he tried to frighten your mom. But as you know..."

"She kicked his ass and sent him to the hospital." Mayami blurted out calmly.

"Well I wouldn't put like that but in a manner of speaking yes. Also Mayami-"

"I know, I know. I'm not suppose to swear." She grumbled as she wrote on the paper.

"She also had another bad day at work so the mugger really didn't catch her on her best day huh. Ha ha ha..."

'I don't think anyone getting their ass kicked is something to really laugh at...' Hiro thought in his head. He was well aware that it was more of a nervous chuckle.

"I say we just let her cool off and vent for a while." He stated as a phone started to go off. Hiro's had his on vibrate, his sister didn't have a phone and his dad didn't reach for his. It was the house phone either so that only left...

"PISS OFF!"

"...Why don't you guys come help me unload the groceries." His dad turned and walked into the kitchen as his sister threw her paper on the chair and got up. Hiro finished off his drink and got up off the couch, letting out a loud yawn as he crushed the bottle.

"...?" As he turned and started to head towards the kitchen something caught his sight from the corner of his eye. From the window on the right of the tv. It sounded like footsteps. He also wasn't postive but he thought he heard another noise.

Was it one of the kids from the neighborhood or some thief? Or just a stray? Hiro was betting on the last one although he wouldn't bet against a burglar due to the fact the Hayashi household stood out so badly, being painted bright blue while the other houses had more normal house colors, making it stick out like a sore thumb and an easy target.

He walked over and peeked out the window only to see what it was.

It wasn't a stray like he first thought though.

And it wasn't one of the kids he saw running around the neighborhood

And he never saw a thief dress like this person was wearing. Orn top off that, he hadn't seen a thief with a broadsword on their back before in his entire life

And he figured no thief would dare run around with dark blue hair like that. They stand out as badly as his house did in this neighborhood

Hiro had wrote off his first sighting off her as a trick his eyes played on him. After all, no one could run across the sky. It wasn't humanly possible and quite literally inconceivable.

So why then, was he seeing the girl he thought he just imagined running across the sky, run pass his house?

As he thought this, his dad popped his head out from the kitchen.

"Hey son is something wrong?"

"Hiro?"

Hiro snapped out of it and looked over "H-Huh?!"

"You look like you saw a ghost? Well, I mean you can, and so can your mom...and your sister. Which I say you guys are lucky for because I can't see spirits and...you get my point." His dad coughed "Anyway, are you okay?"

Hiro rubbed the back of his head as he tried to come up with an answer "Um...yeah. I thought I heard something outside. Probably just a stray dog or something. Turned out just to be my imagination."

"...Okay if you say so. Just hurry up and come help us out."

"Yeah. I'm coming." His dad stepped back into the kitchen and Hiro looked over at the window.

'I really need to get some sleep...' He shook his head and walked into the kitchen to help his. He was shaking it off as a dream but it was the second time he was seeing the girl. Was it a coincidence or was he just really tired. He was betting on the latter as he entered the kitchen.

* * *

"...Katsu, how many times do I have to tell you I don't care about Masked Miracle or whatever the hell her name is?

Hiro muttered this as he washed his face with his washcloth. His cellphone rested on the bathroom counter on speaker.

"You should care though. We have a legit super hero in our own town! How could you not find that awesome?"

"Simple...I just don't." Hiro responded to the over excited voice on the other side of his phone as he grabbed his toothbrush and started to brush his teeth.

"Man you're no fun. It literally makes me wonder sometimes how you score a smoking babe like Kaiyo."

"I mean you always act indifferent, you act like a jerk to most people, you get into fights, you stand out so bad with that bright ass hair, you do below average in school..."

"What is this? 'Point out my already obvious flaws day'?" Hiro asked as he spit the froth out of his mouth "You're making it sound like I don't have a soul or something?"

"Hey Hiro, hurry the hell up before your breakfast gets cold!" His mom called down from downstairs.

"Okay mom!" Hiro said as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"If someone like you can get a girlfriend, why can't I?"

"You want me to list the 100 reasons why?"

"SCREW YOU!" The voice was loud enough for Hiro to cover his ears. He uncovered them as he exited, grabbing his phone and went back to his room. His school uniform, which was a typical one consisting of grey trousers and a grey blazer laid on his bed. He was suppose to wear a white shirt with it but Hiro just wore whatever shirt he felt like wearing, which today was a black shirt with a smiling face on it. To say the least it made him stand out more since most people followed the uniform code.

"I can't help it if it's true. Especially with the fact that your a massive pervert."

"I am not a pervert! I am true gentleman!"

"Then explain that one time last year when you snuck into the girls bathroom."

Silence.

"Exactly."

"HIRO!"

"I got to go. I'll let you mope to yourself now." Hiro hung up as silence was still all he got on the other end. He finished putting on his uniform and exited his bedroom as the door to his sister room swung open.

"Do you have any dirty magazines I can read?"

A fat, balding, middle age spirit floated out of his sisters room first asking him that question, as his sister came out next with a tired and annoyed look on her face.

"What the..."

"Don't. Ask." She muttered as she shuffled her feet and made her way to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

"Come on? You look you have some?"

"Well I hate to break it to you, but I don't. And I can already tell your the type of spirit I hate dealing with the most so please piss off."

Hiro said no more as the spirit just floated there as he walked downstairs. After a few more seconds he floated into the bathroom.

"So are you sure you don't have-"

"GET THE HELL OUT YOU DAMN PERV!"

Hiro flinched himself as what he heard was most likely his sister's foot connecting with the spirits face.

"Mayami, no cussing!" Her father called from downstairs. Hiro hopped down the final step, and his attention turned back to the window. He recalled what he thought he saw last night, the girl he thought he saw twice last night.

"You daydreaming or something son?"

He snapped out of his and looked at his dad who was happily eating away at his moms food.

"Uh Yeah. Just still a little tired still." He lied

"Well if that's the case maybe your mom's cooking will wake you up. It's real delicious as-"

As he started to reach for more, his mom came from the kitchen and whacked him in the back of his head. It was loud enough to hear throughout the house and hard enough to make him spit out his food.

"Hiro and Mayami still need to eat, so don't get fucking greedy."

"R-R-Right. Sorry honey..." His dad said before coughing. His mom shifted her gaze towards her son.

"And Hiro, next time you don't come down the first time I call for you I'll knock you in the back of your goddamn head to."

"Got it." His mom wasn't the type of person he win an arguement with so he didn't even try. Plus her mom had a scowl on his face, which was normal, but her brow was more forrowed then normal.

"Is mom still pissed off about last night?" He asked in a whispered tone.

"Kinda, but her boss calling her into work is more or less what has her annoyed. It was suppose to be her day off and all." His dad answered as he took a sip of water "But that's besides the point, you might want to hurry and eat so you can get out of here."

Hiro did just that as he sat down only to her another loud noise from upstairs.

"I SAID PISS THE HELL OFF!"

"Mayami no cussing..." His dad sighed "Your mom does enough of that for everyone."

"Like hell I do!"

Hiro just tuned them out as he started eating. As he did, his gaze shifted back to the window.


End file.
